Knight of the Apocalypse
by SilvexSilverWolf
Summary: Rebuild 3. Follow Silvex as he survives in a world of darkness and hatred. Will things ever be the same again? (Cover art by me!) -ON HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

**Seattle WA, June 27, 2015**

 **10:47 AM**

Silvex yawned as he stretched and got up from his bed. He walks out of his room and into the small hallway, leading into the living room.

He recently finished moving from Los Angeles, into a small apartment up in Seattle. Although it was indeed bit cramped, it was certainly bigger than the apartment he had in LA.

Being with his family down in California was hard, since he was the only boy, surrounded by his sisters. On top of that, his mother harshly rejected him when he came out as gay. His mother was one of those religious people, and saw homosexuality as a horrible sin. At least he wasn't living near her anymore.

Besides, he always wanted to live in Seattle. He had a dream of opening a model train shop there, and he heard the coffee was the best around. And the rainy and gloomy weather suited him perfectly.

Yawning more and scratching his crotch, he pulled open the refrigerator. He was in his White boxers, and nothing else. He grabbed a box of Cinnamon toast crunch cereal (HIS FAVE!), and turned his TV on as he poured the cinnamon cereal into a bowl.

Right now, the TV was on the news channel, which was on a commercial break at the moment. Silvex pour the milk and began to chow down on his cereal as he watching advertisements for all kinds of junk.

At last, the commercials were done.

" **Good morning Seattle! I'm Katie, and this, is Seattle news at 11,"**

" **Breaking news, the CDC Has recently discovered a new kind of virus in Central Europe, which seems to have no known effects upon the human body, or at least that's what researchers have reported. Local authorities are placing quarantine orders on the infected, and CDC is running tests as we speak, more on that later today…"**

She went on to the weather as Silvex finished his breakfast, and went back into his room to dress. HE was a hunky guy, with well built muscles, and a body to make any man jealous. It also got him into a lot of awkward situations with the ladies, but he always managed somehow.

Putting on his favorite T-shirt, which was one with a detailed picture of Union Pacific's #4014, grabbing his backpack with some business papers and his laptop, and Putting on Black pants, he headed off to town to have a look around.

The city was big, and the humid air smelled lovely as Silvex walked down the sidewalk, taking in the sights before him. Seattle was a beautiful City, Silvex could only think.

HE came upon what he was looking for. An empty building in a not too busy section of the city.

' _For Rent'_ Read a sign plastered on the front window. Silvex smiled, This would be perfect for his Model Train Shop. He had been saving up a lot of money he had earned from various jobs in California.

"Hello?" He said aloud as he entered through the front door. A man with the same body type as him poked his head from a doorway in the back. He looked just like Silvex, instead of Blonde hair and Blue eyes, he had the Darkest hair Silvex had ever seen, and his eyes were an interesting Shade of red.

"Hey there, you looking to rent this place?" The man asked. Silvex smiled and nodded.

"Great! My name's Shadex, I'm the landlord here," Shadex said, Shaking Silvex's hand.

"Pleased to meet you Shadex," Silvex said as they both walked to the back room, which was a makeshift Office for now.

"Okay then, do you have all the required paperwork?" Shadex asked. Silvex nodded and gave him the papers he held in hand. Shadex looked through them before nodding.

"And do you have your first month's payment ready?"

Silvex pulled his wallet out and proceeded to write a check for the first month's payment. Shadex accepted it with a smile.

"Excellent, i'll be off then, don't go making a mess, yea?" Shadex said as he walked out the front door. Silvex rolled his eyes in amusement and returned to the office, and pulled out his Laptop from his backpack, and began work.

 **5:27 PM**

Silvex stretched out as the last document was completed, and e-mailed off. He had gotten all the paperwork done, and was soon due to receive his first shipment of goods. He could only imagine what trains he would be selling, and some of the best, he would have running around on a display inside his own shop.

Packing up, he locked the front door, and started back home. Tomorrow, he was going downtown to get a feel of the town, and where to go for whatever he needed.

He walked down the streets, glancing up at the sky. It was night time, but because of the bright lights of the city, he couldn't see the stars.

He loved to stargaze, and had his own telescope to spot the constellations and all that, but it looks like he'll have to drive a fair distance away from Seattle if he ever wanted to see the stars again.

He arrived at his building, and trudging up the stairs, he walked into his apartment. He put his backpack by the door, and taking his clothes off, except for his boxers, he got in his bed, having already eaten dinner a while ago.

As he drifted off to sleep, he couldn't help but wonder he was missing something…

 **I was bored, and then this popped into my mind, so I was like, 'Why the fuck not?'**

 **Please Review!**

 **SILVERWOLF OUT**


	2. Chapter 2

**Paris, France, June 28, 2015**

 **France CDC Center #46**

 **5:34 AM**

The Following is an excerpt from research on D3-A1H.

 **Head Researcher Ryder:** " _Progress report on DNA analization?"_

 **Doctor Richard Fitzman:** " _48% Complete Sir,"_

 **Dr. Ryder:** " _And the results of all effects on the human body so far?"_

 **Dr. Richard Fitzman:** " _No word from the test lab yet Dr. Ryder."_

[Silence]

 **Dr. Ryder:** " _Alright then, You're Dismissed Fitzman."_

[Door opens, then closes. Silence.]

[Chime of the _Paw Patrol_ Theme song goes off on Dr. Ryder's Phone, and he proceeds to answer it.]

 **Dr. Ryder:** " _Ryder here,"_

[Shouts and screams can be heard from the phone.]

 **Dr. Ryder:** " _What do you mean, 'Animated Corpses?!'"_

[More screams, followed by roars and snarls.]

 **Dr. Ryder:** " _Doctor Mayfield! What is going on?!"_

[Call ends. Dr, Ryder asks for a response several times before slamming his phone down on the table. An alarm soon blares out.]

 **P.A System:** " _Warning! Containment breach in Sector 8! Containment Breach in Sector 8! … Unauthorized Biological forms detected in Sector 6! … Security Breach at Sector 9!"_

[Dr. Ryder gets up and runs to the P.A Address Microphone in his office.]

 **Dr. Ryder:** _(On P.A System,) "The facility is experiencing Multiple Security and Containment Breaches! Full site lockdown initiated!"_

[Banging can be heard from the door. Dr. Ryder stares at it. A green Decaying hand smashed through the door. Dr. Ryder Screams. Door is bashed down by-]

 **[** _ **DATA EXPUNGED**_ **]**

 **...**

 **Seattle, WA, June 28, 2015**

 **8:29 AM**

Silvex hit the alarm button on his TARDIS Alarm clock as it turned into 8:30 AM. Rubbing his eyes, he stretched out and go up from his bed.

Today, he was going to work on the shop once again.

Dressing quickly, he headed into the kitchen and popped four pieces of bread into the toaster. While he waited, he turned the TV onto the news Channel.

" **Good morning Seattle, I'm Katie, and this, is Seattle news, with breaking news from France,"**

" **Local Authorities were alerted to a developing situation at the local CDC center, where research teams were performing tests on the new Virus found only yesterday. Police arrive to find the facility trashed, and abandoned. Authorities are now searching for all the missing people, including Dr. Ryder, Dr. Mayfield, and Dr. Fitzman."**

Silvex winched. He was close friends with Dr. Ryder.

When he was in california while in highschool, He had a lot of classes with a cute guys he always liked. He soon got to know him, and they became good friends. Silvex was a bit smart himself, so he would always help Ryder when he was falling behind with all his projects and Homework he was given.

One day, Silvex worked up the courage to tell Ryder he had a crush on the boy… Only to find out that he had been called to Europe by the CDC To manage one of their new Research Facilities. SIlvex was able to stay in contact with Ryder, but he didn't tell him about his Crush.

With his heart broken, he had to move on in his life. He still wished he could've made his move sooner.

Silvex finished munching down on his toast, and headed out the door, with his Backpack on his back. He had work to do at the Shop. He had ordered all that he needed to set up for business, and it should be in the storeroom in the back, where he told the guys to leave all the goods.

Unlocking the front door, he walked into the vintage store once again, and headed back into the storeroom.

There were shelves and tables, and display shelves for the display window, and all that he needed. He began to move them around the Store, setting up the design and layout of the shop.

 **11:53 AM**

Silvex huffed as the last shelf was put into place. At last, he was ready, Almost. Now all he needed was the stuff he was going to sell!

He went back into the office, which he planned to move elsewhere, and getting his laptop out, he began some more file work.

 **3:28 PM**

Silvex sighed as he got up from staring out the front window. The delivery guy should've been here 3 hours ago!

' _He's probably late,'_ Silvex concluded as he packed up, and headed out the door, locking it for the day.

Silvex couldn't help but feel something bad was coming just around the corner. Not as in personal bad, but as in Major-scale bad.

He sighed and watched a Southwest plane fly over his head towards the Seattle International Airport, unaware it was carrying a very, _very_ , terrible package.

 **5:16 PM**

Silvex groaned as a rerun came onto the television. With northing to do, he had spent the past two hours at home, watching cartoons. He was just about to turn the TV off when the commercial break was interrupted by the news channel.

" **Katie here from Seattle news, we have live major breaking news, an epidemic is sweeping the city, officials claim the starting point was at the Seattle International Airport from Southwest Flight number #317. The infected are dying quickly, and it appears their corpses are becoming animate… What's that?... It appears that Several flight leaving Europe from The Paris International Airport arrived at various locations in the US, and the same situation is breaking out in almost all major cities in the US. We can only describe the animate corpses as somewhat like Zombies. Local authorities are warning citizens to stay inside and away from any animate corpses until help arrives. We here at Seattle news will keep you updated as long as we can,"**

Silvex dropped the plate he was holding as he heard this.

The Apocalypse,

Had begun.

 **CLIFFY! :D**

 **Sorry about the lack of updates in my PAW Patrol Stories. I'm having a bit of a few issues, so just hang tight. Next update will be for DBswWS [Dark Blue skies with White Stars].**

 **SILVERWOLF OUT**


End file.
